A new year
by TwirlyGothic11
Summary: this is just A story about hinata's first year married to deidare
1. Chapter 1

Too Sweet

*I know the title is a bit corny but bare with me ok well

Enjoy^^

It's been past four months and Hinata has been in luxury in the mean time.

She deserved it because she and her boyfriend Deidara have been surprisingly blessed with a child, a little girl named Laila. Although Laila was blind that didn't seem to bother them much, in fact they didn't seem to notice.

***

Laila was now four years old. She was still blind but she didn't notice her eyes resembled her mothers only they were violet instead of white.

She had dark lavender hair and she would always wear a black night dress all the time, except for when she would go somewhere with her parents then she would a kimono of her choice although she had a hard time putting it on so she has come to dislike them.

Even tough she didn't know that her father was an S-rank rough ninja and her mother a heir to a very high class clan and the fact she was living in a secret organization of bad guys she had a happy life there.

"Wake Up!!!!!Wake UP!!!!!! Mommy Daddy!!!!!! GET UP!!!!! Laila shouted. Come on we're wasting day light! Get up!" " Ok-ok I'm awake just stop yelling Hinata said" "Daddy! You too! Wake up! Laila continued. "Go away! Deidara moaned." "I'm not leaving until you are awake. She protested. I have nothing to do." "Fine he said getting up.

"You two are sleepyheads. Laila said. Why would you want to sleep while the sun is out? It doesn't seem right to me."

"Laila-chan can you do me a small favor? Hinata asked whiled rubbing her eye. Can you go see if anyone else is awake?"

"Well... Laila said I would but everyone put "still sleeping" signs on their doors and Koran said that the signs mean not to disturb anyone." "I hate her Deidara mumbled."

"Well then maybe you can help me and sleepyhead with something later. Hinata said"

"Really?! Laila asked with excitement oh good because I had done something for you and sleepyhead that's why I wanted you two up so you guys could see it."

"This thing that you did he said scratching his hair. Did you have help?" "Not at all I did it by myself she said proudly."

"We'll se-." "Wait you don't get _see_ it yet daddy you have to cover your eyes and I'll take you to it. Laila said you too mommy."

"Oh um ok hinata said" Laila led the twosome down the stairs to the dinning room unknowing what their daughter had in store for them.

"Ok you can open when you are ready she said" They slowly opened their eyes to the dinning room had been redecorated with an assorted amount of beautiful flowers and their breakfast was already been done for them so Hinata wouldn't have to move anything.

"Do you like it? Zetu and Koran showed me what types of flowers to pick." Speechless the two of them were in tears of joy hugging their daughter and while in the middle of them the daughter trying to breathe though "This was too sweet"

Fin^^

Please review and rate also give me ideas for another one thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

Never alone No more  
this is a mini conversation between Hinata (hyuga) and her daughter Laila

"Is time yet?" "no"…

"Is time yet?" "no"…

"…well when will it be the time your belly already big surely it must be the time now."

"Only time will tell when the twins are born. Laila can you do me a small favor?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Don't tell daddy that I told you I'm having twins."

"why not?"

…well I only told him that I was having another baby and… he … well was overjoyed. The thought of me telling I'm pregnant with twins well… I don't think he would like that.

"hmm? Why not ?"

Well before you were born your dad wasn't thinking of having you atleast until a yaer later but I guess you didn't want to wait now did you. But anyway in the between time he always used to act in a way like you."

"like me?"

"yes but unlike you he wasn't as… playful but he did mean well.

"I understand(I had no idea a person like my daddy could act like me). Mom do you know what they are yet?"

"Well Konan did the ultrasound and we think they are both girls."

" REALLY?!?! That's Awsome!"

"Hey if you want you can hear them move."

"Really? How?

"Here put ear hear and listen you can actulay feel them kick."

"wow. and you know something?

"what?"

"after the twins are born I will never be alone no more."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been along time so I bring you Laila with her "uncles" Itachi and Kisame

enjoy =]

* * *

Chapter 3 Uncles Itachi and Kisame

One morning in the Akasuki hideout, there was a ghostly silence in the building. Four year old Laila hyuuga was walking through the quite hallways after waking up to find one of her new babysitters, Kisame. Though blind and very small for her age, she was able to find his room with out any problems.

"_Kisame. . ."_ She yawned trying to get the shark man's attention

"_Uncle Kisame. . . ."_ She yawned again while attempting to bang on the door

With luck, Kisame finally heard the little ones calls, as he opened the door with his eyes still closed and his shark printed pajamas and slippers on.

"_Yeah?" _he answered with a sleepy tone wanting to go back to bed

"_Kisame. I'm hungry. . ." _She answered with the same tone

"_Yeah you and me both"_ He replied looking down at the child _"But why are you telling me this? Where are your mom and dad?"_ He asked while scratching his head

"_They left last night with others on a trip don't you remember?" _Laila replied

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Pein: Right so thanks to Hidan and Kakuzu, we finally got those train tickets this year. So now all we have to do is decide who's going to watch Hinata's daughter while we're away.**_

_**Sasori: Forgive me but I'll be away doing some research up in the mountains**_

_**Tobi: Tobi will be away too! Tobi has to go do good deeds because I'm a good boy!**_

_**Zetsu: I'm going to be away as well**_

_**Kakuzu: I would gladly stay and watch the girl, however for the safety of this hideout and the child we better not. . .**_

_**Hidan: Hehe! Ya he's got a poi- WAIT A MINUTE!**_

_**Pein: *Sigh* great since we're all going away, but who's left to watch the kid?**_

_**Konan: Why not let Kisame and Itachi watch her? They aren't going anywhere this weakened. And they're harmless**_

_**Pein: Hmm . . . . That's a good idea! We'll let those two watch her. Ok guys this meeting is over!**_

_**Hinata: Laila, I'm going away on a train with your daddy and the others.**_

_**Deidaara: But don't worry, you'll be hear with your uncles Itachi and Kisame**_

**End Flash back**

"_Oh wait you weren't at the meeting last night" _Laila said while scratching the sleep out of her eyes

"_Why do I feel like I've been stuck with babysitting?" _He thought_ "Ok look….. Here's the key to Itachi's room. Go unlock the door and tell him to make you breakfast." _He said while walking back to bed

"But . . . no one is allowed in Itachi's room in the morning. . ." She said puzzled

"_Nah! Don't worry you'll be fine see ya in a couple of hours!" _He said while slamming the door

Now Little Laila went next door to Itachi's room. Due to the lack of height and sight she couldn't see the "Keep out" sign on the door as she stretched on her tippy toes to reach the doorknob and unlock the door. When she finally unlocked the door, she creped through the room but filled with curiosity as she looked around at the stuff that the uchiha had. Then she stood at the foot of his slightly elevated king-sized bed.

To any normal person, it wasn't a challenge but for laila, everything was a challenge. She hiked up the side of what seemed like a monstrous figure to find a sleeping Itachi. Extremely nervous on how to wake him up, she simply did what she does to wake up her daddy. She climbed over top of him and started rubbing his chest

"_Itachi. . .itachi?" _She called out quietly but the uchiha didn't move "_Itachi. . .Itachi. . . ." _She called again rubbing his chest faster. _"ITACHI!"_ She whispered loudly

Finally after the third try, the sleeping Uchiha was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes with annoyance and drossiness awaking to see a blurred vision of a child.

"_Good morning uncle Itachi" _She said while smiling sweetly

The tired mad looked at her with half closed eyes "_. . . Good morning. . ." _He said bluntly

""_Its time for breakfast... Are you going to make something this morning?" _She asked politely

Itachi just gave the girl a long dead stare "_Yeah I will make something . . . just give me a minute . . . ok?" _He responded

She jumped down for bed with glee. "_Yay! Uncle Itachi is making breakfast! I'll wake up uncle Kisame and let him know!" _She said while skipping out the room

As itachi watched the little four year old leave his room, he closed his eyes and got out of bed and went straight to Kisame's room. He round house kicked the door open alarming his sleeping partner on to the ground.

"DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHY A 4 YEAR OLD WAS IN MY ROOM AT 6:00 IN THE MORNING?" He screamed

"Uh . . . well . . . I gave her the key to your room?" He stammered

"I see . . . so before I turn you into sushi you mind explaining to me where everyone else is?" He asked

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing. The hideout was never this quite. . ." Kisame said while getting up off the floor

Itachi looked on the side of the wall and noticed that there was a note that said "_To Itachi and Kisame"_ on the front.

"Kisame there's a not here for us." Itachi said

"Really? Open it to see what it says" Kisame suggested

"_To Itachi and Kisame,_

_By the time you get this note the other members and I will be gone already. Pein has decided that it would be a good idea to leave my daughter in your care while we're away for the weekend. I'm sorry this is so sudden but I think Laila will like spending time with you both just like I did. _

_There will be books and other notes if you have any questions_

_, Hinata"_

"Great . . . stuck here without any early warning with Laila." Itachi complained

"Yeah . . . but even when she's all grown up and away, Hinata is still lovely" Kisame awed

Itachi looked at his partner in pity and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well there's no point in complaining now. I might as well make breakfast." He sighed

"Aw cheer up! Look at it this way it'll be like raising Hinata all over again." Kisame said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah how fun. . ." Itachi groaned

_**Another Flash Back**_

_**Itachi and Kisame watched from the hills western of the village in amazement as the once **__**Konohagakure**__**, was now burning in the night while the poring rain tries to put the fire out .Tonight they have just finished an important mission, and Itachi took his own personal trophy as a sign of his victory. **_

_**Kisame: Amazing don't you think Itachi?**_

_**Itachi: It's not bad I've seen better. . .**_

_**Kisame: Wait, you actually went though with it and took the child with you? Well I guess the others will have fun killing it tonight.**_

_**Itachi: Kisame, the others wont have the liberty of killing this child. . .**_

_**Kisame: Aw Itachi-san you shouldn't have . . . you know how much I love to cut children to pieces. . .**_

_**Itachi: Kisame you're not killing it either. . . This child is a token of my victory… A trophy if you will and I'll be the one to determine the fate of her**_

_**Kisame: Her? Wait a minute; your going to keep that thing and raise it aren't you**_

_**Itachi: I already told Kisame! I'm going to decide what happens to her later!**_

_**Kisame: Heh, whatever you say itachi but since your going keep your new pet what's its name?**_

_**Itachi: It's not my pet and her name is Hinata**_

_**Kisame: Hinata huh? Well she really seems to like you Itachi. Almost as if you're her-**_

_**Itachi: Say it and I'll throw you in the burning village myself. . .**_

_**Kisame: Ok! Ok! Sorry. . .**_

**End Flash back**

The first morning of Laila with her uncles came to a close after Kisame was left to do the dishes. She spent the afternoon with her uncles by playing with Itachi's hair, she went swimming and caught fish with Kisame, and attempted to make lunch with him as well (but that ended with kitchen on fire so they went out for lunch). It was now late in the afternoon and Kisame was sleeping soundly on the living room couch…

"Hey, Kisame where's laila?" Itachi came in asking

The shark-man groaned a little than looked up at his partner

"Mm…how should I know? She was just in here drawing…"

"Kisame did you lose her!" Itachi shouted in anger

"N-No of cores no. . .She couldn't have gone far . . . I-I'm sure we'll find her" Kisame replied in fear

"Do you realize how big our hideout truly is? There are still place I didn't even know about in this place…Plus she's small _and _blind! So do you want to rephrase that sentence?" Itachi said in protest

Kisame gave a deep sigh "I'll start looking for on the first floor. . ." He said in depression

The day went on as they tried to look for Laila; checking every room possible leaving no door untouched.

"Itachi. . .we've been looking for 3hours straight! Can we please stop? I'm sure she'll turn up eventually- well alive that is" Kisame whined

"So I see . . . and just how will you tell your _darling Hinata-kawii _the fate of her only daughter. . ." Itachi asked with sarcasm

Kisame had a mental image of Hinata on the floor crying and began to groan in impatiens. . .

"And besides there is on more spot we haven't check yet" Itachi said

As Itachi raced towards the top floor of the entire hideout with Kisame lagging behind. They reached the look-out tower/ attic and to his disappointment there was no sigh of little Laila.

"Well I see the sunset and the trees, but no Laila. . .what do we do now? It's almost dinner time!" Kisame panicked

"I just don't get it we checked every room all 4 floors. Where could she be?" Itachi thought

In the mist of all the commotion, Itachi then began to hear faint movements coming from the walls of the room

"Kisame! Shut up and Listen do you hear that?" He told his whining partner

"Yeah…It's someone's footsteps. . ." Kisame agreed

The unknown movements soon began to travel across the floor to the other side of the wall and up to the ceiling

"Kisame? If we're the only ones in the hideout, and Laila has gone missing…"

Itachi was cut off when Kisame pulled out his blade in rage

"I'LL SAVE YOU LAILA!" The shark-man yelled

"NO WAIT! KISAME!" Itachi warned

His warning fell on dead ears as Kisame started thrashing his blade in the walls on the floor and the top of the ceiling. Then itachi began to notice something strange. "Wooden tunnels?" Itachi said in confusion "A kidnapper must have built them as an escape route! DON'T WORRY LAILA, KISAME WILL SAVE YOU!" Kisame shouted as he began to smash holes in the wooded tunnels from the outside in. Itachi gave the look of death at Kisame as he continued to smash the room in his drastic effort to find Laila. He prepped his sharingan and took aim for Kisame but then he notice that there was a corner still in one piece, and the faint movements were in that direction. "Could that be-

"AH I MISSED A SPOT! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE HIDDING! PREPARE TO DIE KIDDNAPPER!"

Kisame slammed his blade in the top left corner of the room only he didn't find any kidnappers.

"W-WHAT THE- LAILA?"

Laila was crawling to the other side unaware that Kisame broke apart her path and was on the verge of falling down into the third floor. Seeing this, Itachi dashed over and caught her before she fell to her death. Due to the shocking realization, Kisame turned from blue to white and blacked out.

"Oh hello there uncle itachi what are you doing in the tower?" She asked sweetly

"What am I doing? What were you doing in those wooden tunnels?" He asked in anger

"Itachi, Pein never told you about the tunnels? He told me that before this place was a hide out it was a house where people could place hide-and-seek all they wanted and the built the tunnels to make the game even more fun." She explain

"A house made for hide-and-seek?" He questioned

"Yeah" She replied "but to honest I didn't realized what they were at first, but then as I began to explore more and more of these tunnels I have so much fun! I found new types of rooms and hallways, I got around the hideout a lot easier, and I discovered a new way to play hide-and-seek with the others! Isn't that great uncle Itachi? I'm having so much fun with you. . ."

Though he really desired to discipline her, Itachi couldn't help but blush and pat her on the head.

_**Inner Itachi**_

"_Oh great . . . another Hinata that's just what I needed . . . already she found out my weakness! Being her dad I can understand you are allowed to be soft, but I'm Itachi Uchiha for crying out loud! I can't be a softy anymore! Hinata was an abandoned baby so that counts but from now on, no more Mr. Nice guy!" _

"Hey Itachi?'

"Yeah?"

She looked over Itachi's shoulder with a worried looked "What happened to Kisame?"

He glanced over at his partner and gave an evil grin "no need to worry about him . . . he'll be fine"

* * *

Yay the end. . .For now stay tuned for part 2


End file.
